


The Beginning

by YoPeople



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoPeople/pseuds/YoPeople
Summary: A angst y one shot from Natsu's point of view.One in which he, the poor and one with problems meets rich girl Lucy Heartfilia.





	The Beginning

December 14

I had a talk with my father.\

It was about my grades.

I know they are not fine.

I know that I need to pick up slack.

But what's the point?

I am certainly not gonna do anything with this.

With the way my life has been going.

I also know he doesn't really care. 

My dad was in a sour mood and just wanted to let out the anger.

I don't blame him though, I take out my anger on gray.

This is what have become of me and my dad,

Living outside the protection of the city, danger on all sides.

This is how poor, and awful we have became,

All because........ my mother left us to rot in this cage.

This is why I hate love, How it broke my father and how it led us to this....

December 15

I can hear them, yet they don't care.

I can hear their whispers, yet even I don't care.

For what is there to care about,

It's not like what they say is wrong, it's true, and I know it.

December 30

I did not leave my house for two weeks.

Finally my father kicked me out to get fresh air.

I grumbled as I walked down the street.

I looked up as the midsummer sun heated the sky.

It's really funny how different people have different views about summer.

Many believe it is best season of all, with the warm breeze and the perfect atmosphere to go to the beach or a waterpark. but I know what its like, what its like to die from the heat of summer, to die from dehydration, or to die from the scorching flames of the sun. I know it, because I have experienced it first hand, and that is why,I hate summer.

Finally after roaming for half an hour I ended up at the only place I know I can find my friends.

First step into the shop and this is what I get, a punch. Of course as a reflex I punch the person as well.

My head is spinning but I finally focus on what's in front.

My eyes land on ice princess, a.k.a my rival.

"What was that for Ice princess!"  
"That's for worrying us flamebrain when you stopped coming to school!"

 

I slowly and unconsciously became happy. It felt nice to know myfriends cared enough for me.

"Wanna try giving that punch again? Iceprick"

Soon we were playfully fighting. by now Elfman and Gajeel had also started joined with many others. sadly, it had to end when Mira told us that we were disturbing the costumers of the café.

Even if it was for a while, it was worth it.

Because I had forgotten my troubles

These were my family, these were the people who helped me.

Everything else that day was a blur.

Finally time to close the shop, we bid our goodbyes.

I had only started my walk back when a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned around to come face to face to Erza. 

" You remember the bet right?"

These words were however not the best.

I remembered it. I had lost, and I had a price to pay.

January 1 7:00 am

'School' a word that means hell for me.

It's funny how the world changes.

Just last year I was greeted by warm smiles wherever i go.

Now, only looks of hatred and whispers welcome me.

But its's not my fault she killed herself because of me.

I guess that may be the reason why I stopped going to school.

But world is unfair, and now I have to go, because of a stupid bet.

January 1 10:00 pm

I am lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I close my eyes and I can see her smiling face.

I sigh and try to think of something else.

But I cant not after what she did for me.

Flash back

_I was lying on the ground, in one of the back alley._

_Battered with bruises and cuts, barely conscious._

_They had ambushed me today. Ofcourse I fought back. But it wasn't enough.  
They were too many, even for me._

_That's when i heard it, the high-pitched scream of a girl._

_I forced my eyes open and croaked, 'leave'_  
Oh it hurt to say anything.  
I wish she would leave soon so that I don’t have to answer the police.  
I took a deep ragged breath and licked my lips to forcefully breathe out “Leave”  
Her face suddenly changed shock to hurt then to anger  
She turned on her heals and left the alley running away.  
Consciousness decided to leave me that moment because last thing I saw was her long blonde hair. 

_I woke up in a bedroom filled with everything bright and pink. Mm..is this Ezra's house? If so, why did she bring me here?_  
_I took a look around the room and it definitely looked like a girls room. Though I did notice a stack of video games lying beside the TV. I tried to get a closer look at them but then I noticed my state of well-being.  
I looked at my hands to see them bandaged along with my torso. _

_My thoughts were interrupted when the most rich girl of our school entered a.k.a Lucy Heartfillia_  
I suddenly sat upright and cursed at the pain, my hands flying to grip my hair.  
She shrieked and ran out of the room. Sheesh she must have just noticed my hair. What a weirdo  
Seconds later she came back with a pink haired maid calling Virgo and a pair of clothes in her hands  
And that's when I looked down and realized why I was so cold. I felt my blush rather than see it.  
Of course to mask my embarrassment I asked angrily "What am I doing here and where are my clothes?”  
The girl looked annoyed which pissed me off more because I should be the annoyed one tbh.  
"Well your clothes were dirty with blood and grime. Of course they needed to be taken care off. Especially if you wanted those wounds of yours to not get infected.” 

_I just looked at her blankly not getting why someone like her would help me. Of course I had seen her in the hall ways since our lockers were side by side but we never talked before. She had always kept to herself and had seemed like a snobby prideful girl.  
"Why is a rich girl like yourself doing this? Is this some plan where you make me trust you then promptly prank me in front of the whole school?”_

_Her face darkened at what I said and she responded without a beat._  
“Listen up pinkie. I am sure you are confused but not all fish in the pond are mean ones alright? I didn't ask to be born rich and though I am grateful that I am born this way it doesn't mean you get to categorize me into your own definition of rich"  
That...certainly shut him up. She seemed to calm down and even looked embarrassed with her outburst. She looked cute like that. He stopped his thoughts from going further than the needed to.  
Hoping to divert the attention I assume she jerkily motion to the pile of clothes.  
"Any ways the clothes are on the bed and there's the bathroom.”  
I stood up no longer feeling the need to be embarrassed if she was the one to dress my wounds and made my way to the bathroom.  
And I'd be lying if I said I didn't take satisfaction in the way she shrieked. 

_Soon after I left the bathroom that I looked around to see no sign of her_  
I looked to the window and started to climb it only to stop midway due to a voice behind me.  
"Looks like this food I brought will have to go to waste now since you are leaving early. And here I thought you'd be on for dinner with the way your stomach was growling when you slept.”  
He narrowed his eyes and turned around to face her cheeky smile  
"Now Miss Heartfillia I believe in nice people but I think you're more of a moron for letting someone -who was beaten no doubt in fight- into their house as well as giving them free food. But since I cannot let any food get to waste I'll stay." God my throat felt so raw. Snatching the glass of water from the tray she was carrying I quickly gulped it all down.  
"Just call me Lucy”  
With that she just rolled her eyes and set the tray in front of me on the bed and sat down opposite me. Only then did I notice how much food there was and without waiting for a response I quickly dug in. I must have looked like an animal eating like this but I honestly couldn't care less. For me less lavish life meant less food anyways nowadays. I will take advantage of any opportunity provided to me.  
Only when I finished did I look up to see her eating her own food albeit at a slower pace than him.  
She looked up and swallowed before asking" So what are you gonna do now. Since you have finished up your food I guess you could leave but if you want I have a few video games we can play."  
Now that is what set my alarms up. No sane person asks someone to play video games without having a reason to. I quickly looked around her room and that's when I saw it.  
I gritted my teeth and forced out. "You don't have to do this for Mira." At her surprised look I pointed to the maid costume. "Only mira has a cafe that requires such ridiculous outfit to be worn.”  
She simply mouthed an ooh and then smiled. That really sweet knock your breath off smile and said, "Silly, I am not doing this for Mira. Yeah she told me a lot about you at work but I genuinely want to spend time with you. You are the regular at the café because of whom I have to clean up extra when it’s my shift so of course I know about you. If you leave now I probably going to be bored to death so that's why I asked you to stay. Though I will say Mira had a hand in me not dumping you at the hospital and letting you be interrogated by the police."  
I looked shocked at her words and her hopeful doe-like eyes. What was so great about them that I wanted to say yes? I could see her genuine want for me to stay that I was truly surprised.  
She pushed her bangs out of her face and asked yet again  
"So will you stay? I have loads of games we can choose from." I looked at her collection of video games and couldn't help but say "Yeah sure. 

___Flashback end_  
After that I remember we played video games and shared stories ranging from how we used to die when we started to what our favorite color was. Honestly, today was fun and I hadn't felt like that for the past few weeks now. Laughing today made me feel so much better and the best thing is that I don't feel hungry right now. Though now that I think about it I probably will never see her again and that for some reason made me sad.  
It was as if the world was waiting for me to say this because my phone lit up and I instantly brightened up reading the text and who it was from. Looks like got my number from Mira.  
That night we ended up talking well into the night neither noticing the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my poor attempt at writing in first POV. XD  
> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism since I want to improve my writing.


End file.
